Cantarella
by Cel and Megs
Summary: Saat Naruto dirawat, seorang 'Anbu' memberikannya setangkai bunga, SETIAP malam. Ia sadar, orang itu bukanlah 'Anbu' biasa. Apalagi masing-masing tangkai bunga yang ia terima memiliki 'arti tersendiri'. Lalu apa yang diincar 'Anbu' itu? Slash, for FID#2


**CANTARELLA**

A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari AMV lagu Vocaloid dengan judul yang sama, _"Cantarella". Gosh, _AMV-nya keren banget! Oiya, kita juga mau minta maaf soalnya cerita ini plot-nya udah ketinggalan jauh sama plot asli manga Naruto. Maklumlah, dapet idenya tahun kemarin tapi baru sempet publish tahun ini...

**24-09-2010-Edited: **Kata-katanya ada yang perlu diganti. _Thanks to **Fi suki suki**_

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru? NaruSasu? Fleksibel aja dah(—plakk )

_Warning:_ _Altered plot-line, Nama-nama bunga, Slash, Semi-canon, Semi-action, Mencoba IC tapi gagal, Ending yang tak terduga, Overused Italicized text._

For Fujoshi Independence Day #2

"_Have a nice read!"_

"Aku berharap ini menjadi bunga harapan yang tak pernah mati," ucap wanita berambut biru itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Terbayang-bayang wajah Jiraiya. Ah, kalau saja si petapa mesum itu ada di sini saat ini, dia pasti akan tersenyum juga.

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan pencarianmu?_

Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung melewati hutan. Kepalanya pening, tiba-tiba semua gelap.

_BRUK!_

"Kau berhasil, Naruto," seseorang menangkap badannya yang hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kakashi!"

"Bertahanlah."

Kakashi lalu membawa Naruto ke Konoha.

_Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengannya; Oh, begitu biru bunga kertas itu._

_The Aloe flowers bloom brightly red—like the sorrow that bloom in your heart._

"Kapan ia akan sadar?" tanya Sai. Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit sejak ia kembali ke Konoha.

"Entahlah, sudah dua hari ia belum siuman. Biasanya dia sembuh dengan cepat, mungkin besok dia akan sadar," Sakura menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto.

Sai mengangguk diam.

"_Kenapa perasaanku tak enak? Mungkinkah akan ada kejadian lagi setelah ini?" _Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan harap-harap-cemas.

"_Tak ada yang aneh di ruangan ini. Ruangan minimalis dengan meja dan vas bunga di samping tempat tidur, dan... jendela yang tak punya kunci? Oh ayolah, berpikir positif. Tak akan ada maling di sini."_

Sakura gelisah, Sai memandangnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

"...Hei, malam sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kau masih mau menunggu di sini?"

"Ya, duluan aja," Sakura menjawab tanpa menoleh. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki Sai yang makin samar.

_Oh, Anemone. I want to let go this anxious feeling._

"Ugh..." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih samar. Dalam kegelapan terlihat wajah seseo—bukan—sebuah _topeng_, tepat di hadapannya.

"WAH!" Naruto kaget, hal itu juga menimpa orang di hadapannya—menggunakan topeng? Seorang _Anbu_-kah?—sementara itu Sakura bergumam sedikit dan kembali terlelap di sofa.

_Jam dinding berdentang tiga kali._

Sang Anbu, tersenyum di balik topeng kucingnya.

"Kau... kau siapa?"

Pria bertopeng itu tak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan setangkai bunga Hyacinth ungu.

"...Hei, apa maksud—Hei!" Naruto bingung, namun orang misterius itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"A—aneh..." Naruto bergumam. Ia memperhatikan bunga itu.

_Setangkai bunga ungu tua dengan selembar kertas terselip di antara kuncupnya._

Naruto pun membaca isi kertas tersebut.

_Thou,  
The one I anxious for  
I gave thee flower of doleful  
Forgive me_

Naruto berkata lirih,"Kenapa sih tulisannya pake Bahasa Inggris? Aku kan gak paham!"

"Yang aku ngerti cuma..."

'_Forgive me'_

Matahari mulai menyingsing. Cahayanya memasuki jendala kamar rumah sakit Naruto. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku ketiduran!" Sakura mulai bangkit dari sofa, ia melirik Naruto, "Hei, Naruto! Kapan kau sadar?"

"Hahaha, tadi sekitar jam tigaan," Naruto ingin bertanya tentang Anbu yang tadi malam mendatanginya, namun entah kenapa ia memilih untuk bungkam.

Bunga Hyacinth ungu itu masih segar di dalam vas, dan itu menarik perhatian Sakura

"Naruto, siapa yang menaruh bunga itu di dalam vas?"

"Gak tau, tiba-tiba udah ada di dalam vas. Kebawa angin kali' ya?" Naruto mencari alasan.

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar alasan ngaco Naruto, walaupun ia masih penasaran siapa yang memberikannya. Bunga itu... bukan bunga yang biasa diberikan untuk menjenguk pasien.

_Bunga itu... memiliki arti lain._

"Jadi aku udah boleh pulang, nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum lah! Memangnya kau sudah bisa menggerakkan kakimu?" Sakura menekan kaki kiri Naruto yang diperban.

"AW! SIAL! SAKIIT!"

"Hahaha!"

_Such a joy, to get surrounded by Chrysanthemum field_

_Teng... teng... teng..._

"_Pukul tiga pagi..."_ pikir Naruto. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. _Insomnia? _Bukan hal yang biasa bagi Naruto. Ia sendirian di ruangan ini, Sakura dan Sai tak bisa menjenguk karena ada misi dadakan.

Tiba-tiba saja jendela di sampingnya berderik. Sesosok bayangan hitam terlihat di balik jendela.

Naruto merinding.

_Ia kembali datang; Datang di antara kegelapan malam..._

"Ka... kau lagi?" ucap Naruto. Sementara itu sosok sang Anbu semakin mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Naruto lalu menyiapkan kunainya dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Anbu itu.

Namun sang Anbu langsung mencekram tangannya, membuat kunainya jatuh bergemerincing di lantai.

"Kau mau apa?"

_Anbu itu tidak menjawab._

"_Ah, sialan!" _Naruto mulai jengkel.

"Maumu apa? Dari tadi—dari kemarin diem aja!"

Lalu tiba-tiba sang Anbu membuka sedikit topengnya dan mencium pelan bibir Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perasaannya.

_Déjà vu?_

Naruto ingin menonjoknya, namun tak bisa karena tangannya masih dicengkram dengan kuat. Sang Anbu tesenyum di bibir Naruto, tak mau melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu pria bertopeng itu menggerakkan mulutnya, membentuk sebuah kalimat: _"Coba tebak siapa aku."_

Bingung harus berbuat apa, Naruto menoleh, mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Sang Anbu—yang sekarang bibirnya berada di telinga Naruto—merasakan Naruto yang sedang lengah, lalu ia melepas cengkramannya dan dengan cekatan mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya.

Naruto tersentak, merasakan tekanan di tangannya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Ia melirik Anbu itu. Sang Anbu memegang _sesuatu,_ setangkai bunga krisan putih.

Setelah menutup kembali topengnya, Anbu itu menaruh bunga tersebut di atas tempat tidur Naruto dan pergi menjauh.

_Lalu ia menghilang lagi di balik kegelapan._

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, kejadian tadi begitu cepat. Ia merasa _kenal_ dengan Anbu itu, namun ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Naruto menatap bunga krisan putih tersebut. Ternyata ada selembar kertas yang menempel di tangkainya.

"_I want to tell you_

_The TRUTH"_

Naruto meremas kertas itu.

Ia sangat _penasaran_.

_I cannot put my finger on it. It's... just... a fragile memory._

Terdengar suara gemericik air di dekat telinganya. Lambat laun ia membuka matanya.

Terlihat Hinata sedang menuangkan air dari teko ke gelas.

"Oh... um... Hinata?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah!" Hinata tersentak, hampir saja menumpahkan air di gelas.

"Um... kamu sudah bangun, Naruto? Err... aku cuma menggantikan Sakura untuk... menjagamu," ucap Hinata terbata-bata, grogi. Ia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

Naruto membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dan...

"Oi, Naruto! Apa kabar?"

Kali ini gelasnya benar-benar tumpah.

"A—aku akan mengambil lap," ucap Hinata, panik. Ia segera menuju pintu dan melirik ke arah 'sang-tamu-yang-tiba-tiba-masuk' dan menyapanya.

"Se—selamat sore, Kakashi-sensei..." lalu ia berlari ke luar.

Kakashi senyum-senyum. Naruto melotot tak percaya.

"Ini sudah sore?"

Seketika Naruto ingat kejadian semalam. _Kejadian jam tiga pagi itu_. Bunga krisan putih itu. Secarik kertas itu.

"_Déjà vu..." _pikir Naruto.

Kakashi memperhatikan perubahan raut mukanya, lalu matanya menuju ke bunga krisan putih tepat di samping kaki Naruto.

"Manis sekali Hinata sampai memberikan bunga itu padamu," Kakashi tersenyum lebar, berasumsi bahwa yang membuat muka Naruto merah adalah bunga pemberian Hinata.

"Bukan! Sensei sok tahu!" sangkal Naruto.

"Terus siapa dong?" Kakashi penasaran.

"Erm... entah kenapa bunga ini... tiba-tiba ada di atas tempat tidurku... hahaha," Naruto menyumpahi dirinya yang tidak pandai berbohong. _Pasti Kakashi-sensei curiga_, pikirnya.

Dan ia seratus persen benar, Kakashi memandang curiga.

Sebelum ia ditanyai macam-macam, Naruto kembali melingkar ke dalam selimut dan pura-pura tidur.

_Deceit of Flytrap flower. False word, false reaction, bad answer._

_Teng... teng... teng..._

Jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar jam berdenting tiga kali. _Jam tiga pagi_, pikirnya.

_Dan jendela itu kembali berderik, menyingkap sesosok bertopeng di baliknya._

Naruto merinding, entah kenapa selalu begitu setiap kali sang Anbu datang.

Sang Anbu berjalan mendekat, lalu Anbu itu memegangi wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk, ia langsung memegang lengan sang Anbu.

"Jika kau mau _menciumku_ lagi, aku akan mematahkan lenganmu!" Naruto mengancam.

Sang Anbu yang tahu bahwa ancamannya sia-sia, tertawa kecil di balik topengnya. Ia tahu Naruto tak akan melakukannya, karena ia adalah _orang yang sangat_ _dikenal_ _Naruto_. Anbu itu membuka sedikit topengnya, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman.

Hal itu membuat Naruto berkeinginan untuk _melepas_ topeng tersebut.

_CTANG!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melesat dan menyambar topeng kucing itu, membuatnya hancur dan terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Keinginan Naruto terkabul. Sang Anbu yang kaget langsung menjauh dan menutupi wajahnya di balik bayangan lemari, seolah tak mau identitasnya diketahui oleh remaja pirang itu.

Mereka berdua terkejut saat mendapati Kakashi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mata-mata?" Kakashi mendekati Anbu itu dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Kakashi berubah saat mendapati wajah sang Anbu yang sebenarnya.

"K—kau..."

Naruto menyumpahi kamarnya yang gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah sang Anbu yang tertutup bayangan lemari.

Anbu itu dengan cepatnya melompat kembali ke daun jendela, seakan ingin menghindar dari Kakashi. Namun ia masih sempat meletakkan setangkai bunga di dalam vas di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

_Kali ini bunga Akasia._

Suasana kembali hening saat sang Anbu sudah menghilang di kegelapan malam. Kakashi mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi dia yang memberimu bunga krisan putih itu?"

"Yaah... begitulah," Naruto menjawab setengah hati.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya dia mencoba memberikan pesan-pesan kepadamu melalui bunga yang ia berikan," Kakashi menunjuk ke bunga Akasia itu.

"Hmm... ya, dia memang menyelipkan secarik kertas di antara tangkai bunga."

"Bukan, bukan kertasnya..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak,"...tapi arti dari bunga tersebut."

Naruto melirik tak mengerti.

"Misalnya, bunga Akasia itu memiliki arti 'perasaan yang terpendam'."

Naruto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tak percaya.

"Serius? Tau dari mana?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Okelah! Tapi Sensei pasti tahu kan siapa Anbu itu sebenarnya?" Naruto mencondongkan badannya.

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"EEEH?"

Kakashi tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"_Ini akan jadi menarik," _pikirnya.

_Am I wrong, when you're near me I feel like a Peony?_

Setelah tiga hari Naruto dirawat, ia diperbolehkan pulang. Sebenarnya ia harus dirawat lebih lama, tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk pulang dan kembali berlatih.

Walaupun begitu, ia masih ingin bertemu dengan sang "Anbu". Ia berharap Anbu itu tahu kalau ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

_TIK TOK TIK TOK_

"Tuh Anbu kok gak kelihatan batang hidungnya sih?" Naruto celingak-celinguk ke luar jendela apartemennya.

_Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi._

"Aaah, mungkin Anbu itu merasa keberadaannya terancam karena identitasnya sudah diketahui oleh Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mulai berasumsi. _Lalu apa artinya semua perbuatan Anbu itu padanya?_ Naruto memang _lemot_, tapi ia sadar bahwa Anbu itu memang benar-benar ingin _mengungkapkan sesuatu_.

Mungkin memang sia-sia menunggu kedatangan orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Namun Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Ia sangat _penasaran_ dengan orang bertopeng itu. Naruto masih berharap sang Anbu akan mengunjunginya lagi.

_Setiap pukul tiga pagi ia membuka jendela._

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ia benar-benar sudah pergi." Ucap Naruto. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja, namun nada bicaranya terdengar sangat kecewa. Oke, ini absurd. Kenapa ia harus kecewa? Apa ia _mempunyai sesuatu_ terhadap Anbu kurang ajar itu?

Seharusnya dia merasa tersinggung dengan _perlakuan_ Anbu itu. Anbu bertopeng kucing itu dengan seenaknya _masuk ke kamarnya_, _memberinya bunga_, bahkan _menciumnya. _Ini hampir sama dengan pelecehan seksual.

Tapi Naruto tidak menolak perlakuan itu. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melakukannya ia akan langsung menghajarnya. Namun berbeda dengan Anbu itu, ia merasa sangat _familiar_ dengannya. Tunggu dulu, ia tidak mulai berubah jadi _gay_, kan? Ia tak mungkin _suka_ dengan Anbu itu, kan?

Mana mungkin ia langsung menaruh rasa pada orang yang baru ia tahu selama _tiga hari?_ Oke, mungkin bukan tiga hari, karena Naruto merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok itu.

Naruto menyumpahi dirinya yang tak bisa mengingat sosok itu.

_The Astilbe flower blooms prettily today_

Lima hari berlalu sejak kepulangan Naruto, dan sang Anbu tidak pernah terlihat. Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak peduli. Malam ini Naruto tertidur pulas, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"TOK TOK TOK GROMPYAAAANG! MEEEEOOOOONG!"

"AH DASAR KUCING TETANGGA GANGGU ORANG LAGI TIDUR AJA!" Naruto bangkit dan melempar bakiaknya ke luar jendela.

_PLAK!_

"ADUUUH!"

Naruto tercengang, entah mengapa Naruto mengenali suara itu. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan melirik ke bawah.

"Ka—kau kan... !" tiba-tiba Naruto merasa bersalah. Ternyata yang menjadi korban lemparan bakiaknya adalah sang Anbu.

_Naruto menatap topeng itu—topeng yang menyembunyikan wajah sang Anbu._

Anbu itu kambuh lagi bisunya, sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang masih sakit. Ia pun naik dan melangkah masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto melemparkan shuriken-nya. Benda itu menancap di tembok _tepat_ di samping Anbu itu.

"Asal kau tahu aku sudah tak selemah seperti yang kemarin. Ku harap kau tidak main-main denganku."

Sosok bertopeng itu mundur selangkah. Naruto mengambil kunainya.

"Siapa dirimu dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan kunainya ke arah Anbu itu. Ia tahu sosok itu memang _familiar, _tapi ia tak boleh lengah.

_Siapa tahu semua ini adalah jebakan._

"Oh, jadi kau mengajak _bertarung _ya?" jawab Anbu itu. Sebuah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan. Suaranya terdengar kaku dan serak, mungkin topeng kucing itu menyamarkan suara aslinya.

"Tidak jika kau mau memberitahu identitasmu."

"Jadi Kakashi belum memberitahumu? Begini saja, kau harus _merenggut _topeng ini dariku, dengan usaha sendiri tentunya. Apa kau bisa?" Anbu itu menantang.

"Ha! Semudah saat kau mengucapkannya!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan jurus bayangan.

Sang Anbu lalu menghunuskan pedangnya. Ia memotong semua bayangan Naruto, lalu menodongkan pedangnya ke arah sosok yang asli.

"Tanpa jurus. Apa kau bisa, _ninja?_" Ia kembali menantang.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku bisa dengan cara apapun," jawab Naruto optimis.

Lalu terjadilah adu senjata. Gerakan Anbu itu sangat cepat, ditambah lagi ia menggunakan pedang. Naruto hampir sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh topeng kucingnya, namun ia tidak menyerah.

Anbu ini pasti memiliki suatu kelemahan. _Pasti._

"Kenapa, Naruto? Apa latihanmu selama bertahun-tahun tak bisa menandingi kecepatanku?"

Ah, tentu saja. Anbu itu terlalu _percaya diri._

Naruto memikirkan sebuah taktik. Ia lalu melemparkan shuriken ke arah sang Anbu. Bisa diprediksikan, Anbu itu dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Namun Naruto tidak berhenti melemparkan shurikennya. Anbu itu terus menghindar. Sampai ia berdiri tepat di samping lemari.

"_Sekarang!"_

Naruto melemparkan shuriken-nya ke jeruji besi jendela. Shuriken itu pun memantul dan menuju ke arah box di atas lemari.

_BRUK!_

Anbu itu kaget. Hampir saja ia tertimpa kalau bukan karena gerakan refleks-nya. Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan Anbu yang sedang lengah. Ia segera bergerak dan mengunci leher dan tangan sang Anbu dengan lengannya. Sosok bertopeng itu mencoba melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Baiklah... kau menang," ucap Anbu itu seraya melepaskan pedangnya.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?" Naruto melepaskan topeng kucing itu.

Topeng kucing itu jatuh ke lantai. Tiba-tiba kaki Naruto berasa lemas. Wajah angkuh itu... mata onyx itu...

_Sasuke._

"Kau... kau..." Naruto tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara kaget, marah, bahagia, entah mana yang lebih mendominasi.

_Jam mejanya berbunyi tiga kali._

Naruto lalu teringat kejadian-kejadian di rumah sakit. Tunggu dulu, kejadian itu, bunga itu, pesan itu, apa maksudnya?

"Jadi... apa maksudmu dengan bunga-bunga itu?" tanya Naruto, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Kakashi.

"_...bunga Akasia itu memiliki arti 'perasaan yang terpendam'."_

"...Bolehkah aku berpendapat... bahwa kau..." Naruto mencari kata yang tepat.

"Ya, tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan," balas Sasuke, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tercengang. _Apa ini mimpi?_ Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk mengungkapkannya dengan perbuatan.

Ia maju dan mencium pelan bibir Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang tercengang. Ia tadinya membayangkan reaksi Naruto negatif, seperti 'Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat.' atau 'Tapi kita berdua ini laki-laki!'. Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, tidak, lebih baik dari itu. Apa ini berarti Naruto membalas perasaannya?

Melihat Sasuke yang meliriknya heran, Naruto berucap, "Jangan berlagak bodoh, Sasuke. Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, kan?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

Tiba-tiba senyuman Sasuke pudar. Ia lalu menjawab, "Aku tak bisa, Naruto..."

Remaja berambut pirang itu menatapnya kecewa. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sasuke langsung membungkamnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"...Sekarang, aku tak bisa," lanjut pemuda bermata onyx itu, "Tapi mungkin... suatu saat nanti."

"Pegang ucapanmu itu."

Suasana kembali hening. Keduanya tak berucap sepatah kata pun. Hanya saling memandang, seolah ingin agar saat-saat seperti ini berlangsung selamanya. Namun jam meja Naruto yang berbunyi empat kali mengusik pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Tunggu... Sasuke..." Naruto menggenggam lengan pemuda itu, tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Dirinya sedikit tersentak saat menyadari jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat.

"_Oh, tidak!" _pikir Naruto, _"Suasana ini, keadaan ini, sama seperti di novel Icha Icha yang pernah kubaca!"_

Mereka berdua saling mendekat. Hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Lalu Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dan tanpa mereka sadari bibir keduanya saling menyatu.

Sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Tidak bernafsu, namun penuh dengan perasaan. Naruto memegang kepala Sasuke, mencoba lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk bernafas, namun Naruto salah mengartikan itu dan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa mengerang kaget, namun perlahan membalas ciuman itu. Saat lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke sangat _mahir_ dalam hal ini. Lidah Sasuke menjilat langit-langit mulutnya, itu membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang.

Naruto langsung menghentikan ciuman itu, kehabisan nafas. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Sepertinya kali ini _dia_ yang menang.

"_At last... _selamat tinggal, Naruto," ucap Sasuke seraya memakai kembali topeng kucingnya. Ia lalu melangkah ke luar jendela.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat sosok sang 'Anbu' yang semakin samar di antara kegelapan.

Tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Naruto lalu mengambilnya, secarik kertas.

_Jangan pernah berubah, Naruto  
Tetaplah mencariku  
Karena dengan begitu aku akan tahu  
Bahwa masih ada seseorang yang peduli padaku  
Tenang saja, Jika tidak di kehidupan ini—mungkin di kehidupan lain,  
Aku akan kembali_

**TAMAT**

End Note:  
Sasuke jadi _Tsundere _plus ngegombal. Sejak kapan Naruto ngerti taktik bertarung kayak gitu? Kakashi jadi curigaan. Sakura jadi tukang molor. Sai gak kebagian banyak scene, Konan apa lagi. Hinata jadi ceroboh. Hah, gak tau deh cerita ini masih bisa dibilang IC atau ngga. Tapi kita puas bisa nyelesein cerita ini, hehe...

Megami's Note: Eh disini ada yang tau South Park ga? Temenin saya dong di fandom-nya!(-ditendang karena OOT-)

_Don't forget to RnR!_


End file.
